PERSONA 4 FES
by arisato-emo
Summary: Summary: fic pertama saya cerita ini ku ambil hbs baca Fic Shizuka Shirakawa Persona 4: Memories Of You . Cerita ini adalah lanjutannya yg biasa di bilang versi FESnya atau The Answers . I hope you like it! Setting chaaiyyo ..


CHAPTER 1 : THE ANSWERS

1 Tahun kemudian.

**Junes 04/11/2013**

"huufftt … dia benar-benar pergi" kata yosuke setelah memandang langit.

"Ya… Memang akan sepi jika tanpa dia, tapi, kita akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan syang?", kata chie sambil melihat yosuke.

"eh apa tadi kamu bilang??" kata yosuke dengan muka merah,

"SAYANG".kata chie ikut memerah juga.

"hehehehe" yosuke pun tersenyum,

"by the way, Teddie dimana ?" kata chie

"katanya sih dia mau ke tempat itu….".kata yosuke.

"ehm …???" kata chie bingung

**Yasoinaba station**

Teddie yang biasanya ribut kini terdiam , orang yg pertama kali berteman dengannya kini telah tiada , dia duduk melihat rel kereta api sambil memengang kacamata orang itu. Dia berharap dia kembali.

"senpai..".kata teddie setelah melihat kacamata itu.

**Dojima Residence**

"Nanako ,, ayah pergi dulu, jaga rumah yah .." ucap ryoutaro

"iya.." kata nanako.

Nanako yg kini masih saja sedih melihat Onii-channya telah pergi, dia sempat diam dan menjatuhkan air mata .

"Onii-chan" kata Nanako setelah melihat kamar dia yg di bersihkan nanako.

**Samegawa River Bed**

Yukiko duduk melihat sungai yg dulunya tempat dia fishing kini sepi tanpa dia. Yukiko mengingat kejadian itu. Sambil menangis dia berkata

"_aishiteru souji-kun…" _kata yukiko sambil melihat fotonya dengan dia.

Di sana juga terlihat Rise sedang melihat sungai sambil menangis.

**Tatsumi Residence**

"sial…". kata kanji

"uhh andai senpai di sini". sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perkelahian. Kanji pun turun dan melihat , ternyata seorang anak-anak berkelahi. Dan dilihat-lihat dia mirip orang itu. Kanji pun mengambil tong sampah yg ada di dekatnya, tetapi anak itu bangkit dan mengambil tongkat dan memukul anak-anak nakal itu. Sambil mendekati anak itu kanji mengingat orang itu . orang yang tidak pernah menyerah

**Shirogane's residence**

Naoto tidur di sofa yg terletak di kamarnya. Dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi warna biru. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh orang itu. Orang yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari penjara hatinya, dari dirinya yang lain. Dia menutup matanya, kembali memikirkan kejadian yang dilewati bersamanya selama.

"dia benar-benar pergi" kata naoto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba

Zzrrrtttttt…..

Terdengar suara televisi yg membuka mata Naoto. Naoto pun terbangun dan melihat televisinya. Sambil berkata.

"midnight channel, kenapa ?? " kaget Naoto

Dia pun menyentuh Tv-nya dan ..

"waaaahhh ,, cih dia menghisapku" kata naoto

Dia pun mencoba lagi, tetapi kali ini tangannya tidak di hisap, tetapi dia mendapatkan sebuah kartu tarot.

"ini kan persona".kata Naoto heran.

Gambar di kartu tarot itu mirip Izanagi.

ZZZZrrrttt…

Terdengar suara itu lagi dan Naoto pun melihat Gambar orang berambut abu-abu.

"_Apa kau menginginkan kebenaran…?" kata orang itu_

"siapa kau?" kaget Naoto.

"_hehehe, Jika kebenaran yang kau cari, cobalah temukan aku" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum._

Orang itu pun menghilang

"hey tunggu_" kata Naoto._

Tiba-tiba Naoto merasakan sakit kepala yg luar biasa dan terjatuh… setelah beberapa detik rasa sakit itu menghilang dan Naoto memutuskan untuk tidur_._ Dalam mimpinya Naoto duduk di sebuah limosin dengan bau alcohol,

" dimana ini ?? " kata Naoto heran dan bingung.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang.

"oh jadi ini orang yg di pilih anakku" kata orang berhidung panjang

"siapa kau ??" kata Naoto.

"jangan takut , nama saya Igor dan ini Margareth" kata Igor.

"salam kenal" kata margareth.

"Tampaknya kekuatan Wild Card miliknya sudah beralih padamu..." kata Igor

"Apa ?? " kata Naoto dengan bingungnya

"Sekarang adalah giliranmu mencari kenyataan, dan kami di sini ada untuk membantumu", jelas Margareth

" degarkan baik baik anakku… kau akan menemukan kebenaran soal dia " kata Igor " dan peganglah kunci ini " tambah Igor

" Ah !? " naoto langsung kaget dengan benda yang ia pegang

"ini adalah kunci untuk pergi ke Velvet room " kata Margareth

" velvet room ? " Tanya Naoto

" hanya orang orang yang sudah menanda tangi kontrak saja yang bisa memasuki tempat ini " kata Igor

" tunggu aku kan…" ketika itu Naoto langsung mengantuk dan ia pun langsung tertidur disana

Next day

Keesokan harinya Naoto berjalan menuju sekolah , tiba-tiba yosuke dan chie memanggil dari belakang.

"Naoto.." kata mereka berdua.

"eh, senpai" kata Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"gimana hari – harinya" kata Chie

Naoto yg ingin mengatakan yg sebenarnya. Tapi mereka pasti tdk percaya, maka Naoto pun..

"aahh.. banyak tugas dari kepolisian" kata Naoto kaget.

"kenapa kamu" kata yosuke

"tidak kok senpai" kata Naoto

"MOOORRRNNINGG" kata seseorang di belakang mereka

"eh suara itu" kata yosuke.

"Teddie..?" kata chie

Tiba-tiba Teddie loncat dan menendang yosuke, tetapi di tangkis oleh chie.

" eh Teddie , kenapa kamu" kata chie heran.

" aku di tinggalin" kata teddie.

" iya-iya maaf.. " kata yosuke.

"oh iya sekarang teddie dah kelas Satu" kata Naoto

"iya donk " kata Teddie sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"dasar " kata chie

**Lunctime**

Naoto yg telah mendengar bel istirahat langsung naik keatap sambil mencoba mengingat mimpinya. Setelah membuka pintu. Dia melihat yukiko yg melihat pemandangan di sana Naoto pun pergi menghampirinya.

" yukiko-senpai" kata Naoto

" eh Naoto" kata yukiko kaget.

" lagi apa nih ?" kata Naoto sambil menuju kearah Yukiko

" Cuma lihat pemandangan " kata Yukiko tersenyum.

"ooh boleh ku temani" kata Naoto

" boleh " Yukiko balas menjawab

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba yukiko Berkata.

" Tadi Malam , saya bermimpi aneh " kata Yukiko

" MIMPI ?? " kata naoto

" saya bertemu orang berhidung panjang dan saya mendapatkan kartu tarot ini " kata Yukiko sambil memegang sakunya

" eh , coba aku lihat kartu tarotnya senpai " kata Naoto dengan penuh penasaran.

" ini " kata yukiko sambil memberikan kartu itu ke Naoto

" Ini kan ??? " kata Naoto.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
